1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selecting a Proximity Interface Coupling Card (PICC) in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selecting a PICC in a portable terminal, which can select a PICC in a state where the power of the portable terminal is off.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, distribution and use of portable terminals are rapidly increasing. Currently, a portable terminal is able to provide various functions including multimedia functions such as a TV viewing function (e.g., a mobile broadcast such as a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and a Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), etc.), a music replay function (e.g., an MP3 file playing function), a video file replay function, etc. as well as general communication functions such as a voice call and a message transmission and reception. Furthermore, a recent portable terminal is able to provide a Near Field Communication (NFC) function. The NFC is a type of Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) that may be implemented using a non-contact type near field communication module that uses a 13.56 MHz frequency band, and refers to a technology that transmits data between terminals at a short distance of about 10 cm. The NFC is being widely utilized for credit card payments, transmission of goods or travel information, traffic cards, entrance cards, etc. The NFC system may comprise a Proximity Coupling Device (PCD) and a PICC. The PCD refers to a card reader which can recognize a PICC and supply power to the PICC. The PICC refers to a smart card such as a credit card, an entrance card, a traffic card, a mileage card, etc.
Further, the NFC module included in the portable terminal has been developed to include multiple PICCs. For example, a recent NFC module can include a PICC that provides a traffic card function, a PICC that provides a credit card function, a PICC that provides an entrance card function, etc. However, the PCD can only recognize one PICC at a time. That is, a PCD for credit card recognition can only recognize a credit card, and a PCD for traffic card recognition can only recognize a traffic card. Therefore, the user must select the appropriate PICC, and then let the PICC approach the PCD. For example, in order to use a traffic card, the user of the portable terminal must select the PICC that provides a traffic card function from among the multiple PICCs included in an NFC module, and then let the portable terminal approach the PCD.
However, in order to select one PICC among multiple PICCs included in the NFC module, the portable terminal should be at a power-on state because, in a case where the portable terminal is at power-off state, the means for selecting the PICC (e.g., a display unit and an input unit that provide a user interface) is also at a power-off state and thus cannot be used. That is, the user of an existing portable terminal cannot select a desired PICC at a power-off state, and can only use a PICC which is set as default. Hence, in a case where the portable terminal cannot be operated in the state where the battery of the portable terminal becomes lower than a preset value, the user cannot utilize an NFC function as desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.